Rhimesian Leisure Television
Rhimesian Leisure Television (RLTV) is a Rhimesian TV Network founded in November 1942 by Ūano Trālanga as Rhimesian Games Television (RGTV). It was the second TV network created in Rhimes, after Channel 1 Public Programming. In December 1942, just a month after it was created, the channel was renamed to Rhimesian Leisure Television. Early RLTV (1942 – 1958) Development of RLTV (1942 – 1949) The first show, "Storytelling" was hosted in April 1943, which involved the founder Ūano reading stories written by the public in a voice channel. It had 3 listeners. June 1943 marked the first Quiz show hosted on RLTV, with SāmanTinLirWātay hosting "Rhimistory", a show about the history of Rhimes. In November 1943, An election special of Rhimesian Recap was hosted by Ūano, involving members from the Rhimesian Communist Party (RCP) and the Citizen's United Embetterment (CUE) being brought into the studio to voice their party ideals, most notably Dani Kerlian, Communist Party leader, as well as CUE leader Fānai nodē Āpotō. Ūano encouraged people to listen to the ideals and be informed before casting a vote. Although a debate was planned between the leaders and other members, this never happened. Later in May 1944, Ūano released a survey to the RLTV. Although the purpose was not stated, it was to structure the ideals of The Rhimesian Interest Party (TRIP) on the public opinion of the direction Rhimes should take. This received 12 responses, which, to an extent, helped to influence the policies of the RPP in the 2nd elections. In August 1949, another Rhimesian Recap episode was hosted, reflecting on the outcome of the Rhimesian Communist Party's first term halfway into the 12 year term. Fānai made another appearance as a critic of the RCP, speaking to Nātoa'īKīle, the RCP Head of Education and Party Organizer. World War III: Europe (1949 – 1958) One month later, in September 1949, a designated game show was started by Ūano, World War III: Europe. This show placed viewers as the leaders of countries in a fictional European theater, with World War 3 occurring and the aim being control of the entirety of Europe. Six players took part, taking Russia, Sweden, Vatican City, Germany, Greece, and Switzerland. All the player countries were given the same amount of power to make the game fair. 9 episodes were hosted up until December 1951, and then the show seemingly became more delayed. In October 1952, the player of Russia left the nation and was proclaimed inactive, leaving Sweden, Vatican City, Germany, Greece, and Switzerland to fight it out. The next episode took until March 1955 to be hosted, to the frustration of many participants. In the aftermath of the delayed WWIII Episode, another disaster happened for RLTV. The promised Rhimesian Recap show of May 1955, as a prequel to the 2nd Mayoral elections, was never broadcasted in any capacity. WWIII: Europe looked set to be cancelled due to inactivity and setbacks, but after pressure from Nātoa'īKīle an 11th episode was hosted by Ūano in December 1958, which was to be the final episode hosted, although it would take a while for the show to be officially called off. The First Grand Hiatus (1958 – 1982) The First Grand Hiatus was a period in the history of RLTV where no shows were hosted at all; this was speculated to be caused by both the cancellation of WWIII: Europe, as well as the spectre of inactivity haunting Rhimes in general. In The Hiatus (1949 – 1958) In February 1959, RLTV re-organized and Ūano released a sheet which allowed for easier public hosting of TV shows, although this was to no avail as no shows were hosted. In November 1965, WWIII: Europe was finally cancelled officially, and an announcement issued by Ūano that more shows would be planned after a Rhimesian economy was put in place. RLTV Planning Sheet (1966) In August 1966, Ūano released a planning sheet for RLTV shows, however this was announced solely as a Work in Progress. However, this was in vain even after its completion and marked the beginning of an entirely inactive period in the Channel's history, which was to last 16 years. Press Play and Political Activity (1982 – 1991) The Rhimesian Press Play (1982 – 1991) In February 1982, the hiatus seemed set to end, with the promise of a new show coming to RLTV soon. The show was fully announced in January 1983, a Press Play in which contestants would recommend songs to judges over a series of rounds.https://docs.google.com/document/d/19ljPlvmS0C9uWZT54MGVaqs7ViAqMruElVoMHo88YL8/edit In February 1991, Ūano announced that the Press Play was not running as scheduled due to a lack of interest, stating that only 2 people had signed up. The Rhimesian Interview Program (1991) Later that year, in April 1991, Ūano interviewed independent Christian Traditionalist candidate Constantine XII Monomachus in the runup to the election, consulting the candidate on their plans for Rhimes and the implementation of these plans. The Second Grand Hiatus (1991 – 1999) Cause of the Hiatus After the interview with Constantine, RLTV has been largely disregarded with no shows being hosted. This was mostly speculated to be due to the spectre of inactivity surrounding Rhimes in general, and not the fault of the Network. The "Slope to Activity" (1999 –) No shows have been hosted since 1991, however small updates and steps have happened within the network, which founder Ūano has branded as a "slope to activity." Creation of Internet Site (1999) In March 1999, the channel was made into an internet site. The RLTV site was originally connected only to the Historic Nation server for Lutidae, a nation formerly led by Ūano. The Propaganda Incident (1999) In December 1999, communist propaganda was posted by Constantine XII Monomachus, under the claim that because Ūano had changed his name but had not updated ownership of the TV channel from his old name, the channel was not officially owned by Ūano. Constantine made a petition to punish Ūano for infringing upon their constitutional rights, however this petition did not gain the required amount of signatures and was not addressed by the Parliament or Court. Activity Updates (2000 –) In March 2000, RLTV started updating the activity of messages through posting an image of the number of messages sent since data started being collected in August 1995. This had been updated weekly, but was discontinued as the network fashioned connections to the wider discord nation community. Connections to other nations (2001 –) In attempts to connect to a wider audience, the channel was connected in November 2001 to Haztopia, a Rhimesian vassal which had fallen into activity. Later in April 2002, an outlet for RLTV was created in Korei. In June 2002, a new show was announced and signups were opened. Although this show's name was unspecified, it was stated to be about the history of Discord Nations. In August 2004, political actions in Korei involved a resetting of the nation, meaning that the RLTV outlet was severed. In January 2005, an outlet was opened in the People's Collective Republic. Category:Rhimes